


[Cover Art] for "The Lady Akela Anthology" by 221b_Hound

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:58:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for "The Lady Akela Anthology" by 221b_Hound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/gifts).
  * Inspired by [She-Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609190) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 



[](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/nrdbnFDBIjU-Oa7HWdYLH9MTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)


End file.
